narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabuto versus Heiwa
Beginning Rabuto stood next to Tsukuyomi holding her hand just waiting for his friend to arrive. Rabuto decided to sit on a block of cement in the ruins. From his new seat Rabuto had noticed a figure walking slowly toward the summit arena. Rabuto stood shouting "Took you long enough... I almost thought you denied my challenge you bastard!" ''Heiwa with a humor-less face walked to Tsukuyomi. "Hold this with your life... ." He looked at her then at his palm. "Just hold it... I don't want to lose it in battle, but if I die or flee throw it away." Rabuto barged in" ''Bla Bla Bla Bla who cares about some old toy anyways... lets get to the fight." They got prepared and backed off about ten meters apart. Start of the actual Match Rabuto had ran to Heiwa activating his Shōrairensu jumping off a ruin wall throwing a shuriken. "Try this on "He blew a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Heiwa still speechless dodged it with no signs of struggle. He stood staring at Rabuto. "Ok ok, fear this!" He stood in the arena a rib cage started to form to the half version of a Hogokami. Rabuto destroyed the arena swinging his arm with reckless force. Heiwa jumped up in the air , and summoned his personal summon "Kondai!" as he bit his finger he slammed it to the floor. Appeared on the scene a great snake appeared. "Watcha need young boyo"." I'm going to ask you to spray lava on the ground to melt that Hogokami." Kondai looked down."HaHaHa... So boyo took the challenge ayea" '' He then spat a huge tsunami of lava on to the Hogokami. "Ok we want to play hard huh... so lets go to full Hogokami"'' a full body started to appear as the figure started to grow taller , and gain ability to move around freely. "Hold on boyo mkay!" as he charged toward the beast squeezing its arm and legs. A''s this happened Heiwa summoned his gunbai and charged down Kondai's head. He tried to hit Rabuto in the head, but to his defeat Rabuto had pulled his sword and guarded himself. "Okay Okay." Rabuto had forcefully pushed Heiwa off his sword. Rabuto had started doing hand signs he ran down the snakes headed and pressed his palm onto Heiwa's head. "BOILING HOT DIZZINESS !" He had yelled Heiwa had suddenly fell of Kondai, and Kondai had puffed. Heiwa had thought he was standing paralyzed looking at the Hogokami's eyes, but in reality he was falling in the sky not being able to get up. "''Puny little rascal... caught under my genjutsu heh.. lets end this." ''Him jumping off the Hogokami he blew out a Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation toasting Heiwa in the sky. Heiwa had fell on to the floor of the ruins out of the genjutsu. He still couldn't move due to the fact that he was toast. He soon healed his body, and fleed running off to the temples. After The Fight Tsukuyomi sat on the ruin seat. She looked at her palm and started crying. She felt that things will never be the same after one of the two returned. She then looked up to see a figure from afar walking through the smoke in the air of the ruins. She stopped crying with the last tear drop falling down her pale soft delicate cheek. Rabuto had appeared with scars and a ripped shirt." The little bastard had ran away... he didn't stand a chance." He boasted. She started crying again tears pouring down with full of emotional thoughts in each one. He picked up her head by the chin. He stared in her beautiful eyes. She stopped crying. He leaned in and his soft lips had touched hers . For a long moment they stood their kissing for the moment. He pulled back from her hands on his face "I'll protect you from these bastards in the world, including that bastard." Heiwa versus Rabuto Part 2 Reunion Heiwa had just arrived at the hideout , he noticed a bang in commotion in the arena. He went to investigate the scene, and before his eyes were two beings he had once known holding the signs of of the Uzumaki Clan."''So this is where the little bastard has decided to run of to... this place represents you a hidden little bastard." Orochimaru ''had just slithered around to Heiwa's side."Actually you are wrong this boy here was just training with the snake sages... see my boy here is trying to become a snake sage and now he is one ... you two just arrived here on the day my boy returned."'' Heiwa had looked at Rabuto then Orochimaru"You are wrong that I have not been training because like Orochi had just said I have been training but what Orochi didn't know who I've been training with... In the past eight months I've been training with the the snake sage then in a cave with a being even stronger." H''e looked at Tsukuyomi."''I've actually been training with a female." Shocked with the news Rabuto had bumped in and screamed"You have been training wit Tsuko have you... Tsuko you damn traitor how could..."''Heiwa had interrupted him with anger"''Enough I have not been training with this female I have been training with the goddess, the almighty powerful Kunoichi warrior supreme to all humans at my state and the beyond... I've been training with Fenikkusu Megami the supreme creator of my clan and yours who married the sage himself... she had trained me for seven months snakes only took me a month to two around with and control now I'm a snake god... The queen herself had sealed the tablet of the powerful Rabbit Ten tailed Yang form within my body making me the Jinchuriki of it as well... not to mention that I've been blessed with the Rinne sharingan I'm basically as strong as the sage himself and stronger than all of you... she did say I'm just like his mother" "You turned my friend into the a monster what did you do"Tsukuyomi had scream. Orochimaru had looked paralyzed of the new being , he felt his chakra. He tried to run but an arm had grabbed him and squeezed him to his misery with no try."Ha the King snake had tried to get away but the badger had caught him" He started laughing like a maniac. "Oh Rabuto you must want a rematch meet me in the arena at the ruins just like old time okay." ''He smiled then walked away in the smoke. It was the first time neither of them had saw their friend kill for fun and they were shocked. Heiwa vs Rabuto p2 Heiwa had stood on a stone in the ruins. He decided to blast chakra for fun until it bored him.Time flew until twp figure from the smoke from the playful blast had arrived holding hands from afar."''Two little love birds you two must have become over the years huh?" Rabuto had smirked preparing himself for the battle."Yea soon as I beat you you little bastard I Knew how much you loved her to but your bastard self seems ruthless so lets talk after I beat you again!" He felt good as he got ready, feeling cocky as ever. The both spread about ten meters apart from the arena Rabuto had smirked and Heiwa had been jealous as he looked at the blushing Tsukuyomi. The both screamed "Junbi shūgō notatakai!" and charged. Rabuto had happily ran with a shuriken in his hand pointed at Heiwa he striked at Rabuto. Rabuto had missed but at an advantage Heiwa grabbed his arm pushed it toward him and stabbed Rabuto in a non vital spot. He had drew the first blood on the ground. Heiwa started punching him in the face then using a acrobat type jutsu without swords had heard the growl of a Rabuto dissapointed. He had looked at his rival the notice he didn't look the same. Heiwa had noticed the confusion. "You recognize my new look don't you... yes its a new form and body prior than before... its my eternal Jinchuriki form... a body having the beast had blessed me with." He had dashed ''towards his enemy attaking him with powerful force and had punched him with his Avatars fist. "You can't beat me." As he said this he activated his Rinne Sharingan and jumped off his Avatars gem. END and After the p2 fight Instead of laying on the ground Heiwa was ready to kill again he drew his summoned fruit and a katana. He bit the fruit and strolled to the next victim. As he walked he reached to his opponent he drew the sword from his sheath." Prepare to Die!" His sword had hit the victim in the chest. He looked down at the victim shocked of her courage to risk a life for someone that was her ally her friend. From the spot of the sword blood poured out like a tear drop soft and innocent. He pulled his sword out and started to cry. He started to rain in his eyes of a corrupted soul and he felt pain."''WHY?" is all he repeated."Because I care about you two... I care about you mostly... Heiwa Megami I LOVE YOU!" She started to die slowly but as she was using her strength to speak Heiwa had started healing at an extreme pace she started to get better. He picked up the two and brought them to Konoha hospital. They both awoke from their long sleep."Did the bastard beat me or not ... he must have because he was going to stab me but who took the hit?" He thought then he looked to his right toward the window and noticed Tsukuyomi ,she was healthy. Out of nowhere a nurse appeared" She will ba... ba... ba ... be alrighty fine young handsome boy. Now will you like some tea?"